Deck Of Cards
by DiamondRin
Summary: "This isn't supposed to happen, none of this is supposed to!" Meiko blamed herself for dragging her friends Kaito, Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, and Gakupo into the game of chaos. Representations of cards, that's what they are. Each of them have their own mission, one of them being to stop the King and Queen of the cards. KaitoxMiku RinxLen and LukaxGakupo
1. Chapter 1: Spade

**Hi guys, thanks for clicking on this story and this is my first fanfiction! You can call me Dia or Diamond if you want! Please enjoy this chapter and please review too if you can! I'm going to have to include three certain utaites though, please bear with me guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloids**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Spade**

Every card has a dark side of themselves, every single card; Spade, Diamond, Club, Heart, Jack, Joker, King, and Queen. Every card has their own meaning, what is the meaning? That is the mystery. But oh, sadly they all have to bow down to the king and queen of the cards.

In a strange yet forbidden forest, deep down the eerie path stood a nice white house. Unlike most cabins in the forest, this gigantic structure stood up proudly with two stories high and little bits of vine adding to the spookiness. Inside the white house, two people are sitting on chairs facing the other while listening to three others thats kneeling down before them.

"How's the search?" The female asked smiling behind her mask that covers her eyes while showing her plump lips coated with sweet peach lipstick. Her beautiful lilac eyes shone under her white and lilac masquerade mask she she reach her hands out to brush her shoulder length raven black hair aside.

"N-Not yet queen" A man stuttered not daring to look at the black haired woman who snarled at his comment. Queen, that's her representation of the cards, the ruler of a handful of 52 cards.

"Is it really that hard searching for seven people?" The male asked sitting on the chair adjusting his green and gold masquerade mask on his face making his amber green eyes shine proudly. His beautiful blonde hair that's slightly messed up and the playful smirk on his face proudly announces his title as king of the cards.

"W-Well, they are all around the places" The second man whimpered as the queen slammed her fist on the beautiful marble table aside from her.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go and find them!" The queen boomed making the three yelp in fear as they quickly run out of the cabin and into the world to find the seven people.

"Aren't you a little too harsh Lola?" King asked the queen which is also known as Lola now. She turned around and glared at him before reaching for her room door. Her beautiful light lavender masquerade dress brushed against to tiled floor as she turned around to her loyal companion, Leon.

"There is no room for softness if you want to over rule your enemies" She spats and hold up her right hand which has a card inserted between her index and middle finger. Throwing the silver card onto the floor, it stick between a tiny gap in the tiled floors and Lola walked into her room slamming the door behind her. On the silver shiny card, there is a beautiful image of a red spade with blood like vines wrapping around the spade. Oh, what would fate happen to our little spade we have here?

* * *

**Meiko's POV**

"Come on Mei-chan! We're going to be late!" Kaito screamed and pulled my arm and dragged me out of the house, why did I even became his friend again? I'm Meiko Sakine, a senior at Kokusai High School, also a part of the student council. Sighing, I allow Kaito pull my arm and I look down to my uniform making sure nothing is wrong. My white button up shirt straighten, my red bow on the collar was nice, the white sweater on top of the shirt was okay and unmess, and lastly my black skirt that is above my knees flowed with the wind.

"Calm down Kaito, the school's not going anywhere" I laugh and he continued pulling me to school. Kaito is also a senior like me, we go to the same middle school, so we kinda know each other pretty well, of course his love for a certain tealette.

"Oh no, we're going to be late!" He screamed and let go of my arm letting me stay there catching my breathe as I see him run off to school by himself panicking. Wow, thank you very much Kaito. The school bell rang into my ears, I'm not going to run, either way I'm going to get scold by the teacher, so why bother?

'Argh, stupid Kaito!' I screamed in my head and continue my footsteps examining the stores I never really noticed when I go to school, my chance! Hmm, a fruit stand, a little clothing store, jewelry store, wait… is that a pet shop?

"A pet shop?" I asked out loud and approach near to the pet shop. I'm pretty sure there wasn't a pet shop anywhere here before right? But something is wrong, I can feel a strange force coming from the shop pulling me to it.

"Welcome little girl" A sweet pitched voice called from behind me and my heart quickly panicked. Who is this person?! Should I use my self defense? No, last time I nearly killed someone with that. In the end, I quickly turned around and ready to attack anyone that seems to be a threat, instead to be welcomed by a man… and man with a high pitched voice.

"Oh calm down my lady!" He screamed and I stared at him with disbelief, is it even possible for a male his age to have such a high voice? "I won't hurt you my dear, and welcome to our pet shop" He smiled with his large blue eyes gleaming in the light. This man has beautiful red hair, straight bangs that slightly covered his eyebrows, purple beret with a white ribbon sitting on his head and his light purple store uniform.

"Sorry, do you work here?" I asked taking a look at his name tag; Tenchou. Weird, doesn't that mean store manager? Is that his real name or just the position he works as?

"Oh yes, this pet shop was just opened, not that much costumers come though" He sighed and I looked at him closely. He doesn't look too bad, infact he looks pretty attractive to me I would say. Glancing toward the store, I noticed two more people inside looking out the window.

"N-No wonder! I knew I never saw this shop before!" I stuttered and smiled nervously at the man who smiled back at me.

"Oh, how rude of me! My name is Tenchou my lady" The man, I mean Tenchou gave me a little card from his front pocket and I examine it. vipTenchou, weird name indeed.

"Meiko Sakine" I could talk to Tenchou for the whole day, but if it wasn't for school, I could have even actually buy some things from his shop too!

"My, I should have noticed you have school Meiko-san, here accept this as my apology gift" He bows deep and reached his hand into his jacket pocket. My curiosity got the best of me, so I peek over and see something shiny red out of his pocket and in his hand.

"Here, have this Meiko" He said handing me a beautiful hair pin with a big red spade on it. The spade was made out of fine ruby and it's beautifully attached to the beautiful shiny black clip making it a perfection. Red and white roses surrounded the ruby making the art look better and more beautiful.

"W-Wow! It's so beautiful! I can't possibly accept that!" I rejected pushing the hair clip away but also eyeing the definition of perfection a couple of times. Oh why, why does that clip has to have such a beauty in it?

"No no Meiko, you will find this useful one day" Tenchou smiled and adjust the spade hair clip into my hair and pat my hair softly before giving me that warm smile of his again. I quickly pulled back and walk back to the direction of Kokusai High School. Taking one last glance behind me, I see Tenchou waving me good bye and that beautiful smile of his.

'Man, I wish I can get to see him again' I thought in my head as I touch the ruby spade that now clips back my chocolate brown bangs. How am I going to explain it to the teacher? Oh well, at least I have something to cheer me up after school.

* * *

**Tenchou's POV**

I watch as the cheerful teenage girl speed walk to school with her sweet brown hair flowing in the wind and the object that caught my eyes in her hair; that spade hair pin. Oh why, this is an easy job isn't it? I'm sure King and Queen would be pleased huh?

"How was it?" A voice called from the shop causing my usual smile turn into a wicked smirk. I turn toward a girl with short blonde hair and black cat ears sitting on top of her head. 96Neko, or Kuro-chan like I would call her sits lazily on her arm chair and surf through her phone.

"Easy, just a smile and everything's ready" I laugh and sit down on the stool next to the cashier playing with the random buttons on the machine.

"That's what you say, we still have our job to find the other six" Another voice chimed in and sits on the chair next to Kuro-chans and stare at the thin glass box that sits on top of a table. Kogeinu, or Koge-kun like how I like to call him. His sweet caramel brown hair has shaped into dog ears. Koge-kun continued looking at the thin box and I follow his gaze.

Inside the box there are six more accessories we are supposed to hand out. Each and everyone of them has a GPS on. They are all handmade, each have their own meanings.

First off was the ruby spade hair pin now which belongs to the brunette. Secondly right next to the place that was once where the ruby spade lies is a beautiful lyre and diamond hair clip. The beautiful silver lyre was made of platinum and was shaped with great details. Inside in the middle of the lyre, there sat a beautiful diamond made of blue topaz.

Next to the diamond hair clip, there is a shiny and attractive tiara and half comb. The tiara was made of shiny white gold and tiny specks of diamond adding to the favor of beauty of course not forgetting to put the nicely carved emerald of Club on the middle of the tiara. Whoever wears this magical beauty is sure to be a beautiful one.

Next to the tiara in the tin box, there sat two pieces of accessories both that represents a golden yellow heart. There first sat a white head band with a giant bow on top that somehow represents the ears of a bunny rabbit. In the middle of the bow, there is a pretty and shiny heart that's skillfully carved out from a citrine stone that matches the cute white fabric. Next to the bow, there is a white scrunchie with a heart carved out from a yellow topaz that's pasted on top of the smooth and soft fabric.

Lastly, there are two accessories left in the thin glass box and these two are both beautiful looking Japanese hair pins. One is pink with several pink and white sakura flowers on the top of the pin and a single chain with a sakura petal hanging on it. Serval crystals hang onto the sides of the chain making the pin look very different from the others,

The other hair pin was purple and have a tiny bouquet of lavender and lilacs made of amethyst topped on the tip of the hair pin. Unlike the pink pin, the purple on has no chain but the bouquet has a hint of glitter that seems to be nagged on.

"You did an excellent job on it Tenchou" Koge-kun said smiling and opening the box examining the blue lyre. Yes, I made all of them, I treat them like my own treasure, each and everyone of them are special to me.

I smil and caress the beautiful accessories in my hand, I hope these people can take good care of them, if not, I will find them.

* * *

**So how was it guys? I hope I did well on this and this chapter took me a pretty long time. I did some research on real schools in Japan and uniforms, sorry if I seem weird. English isn't my first language, so I might really suck at it, please enjoy this chapter, I hope I can get some nice reviews too!**


	2. Chapter 2: Diamond

**OMG, thank you guys for giving me these reviews, I really appreciate them! I'll try my best to improve my English as fast as I can, but I think that would never happen. So please enjoy this chapter, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, but I don't own the vocaloids!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Diamond**

**Kaito's POV**

Meiko haven't come to class late, really late! Three classes just passed, I'm pretty sure she couldn't have gone off to anywhere else! Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have left her alone to walk to school by herself! By now it's break time, my group of friends are all crowded by my desk while I put my head down o my desk.

"Is Mei-chan here yet?" A sweet voice asked flowing into my ear instantly making my head perk up. My eyes came to meet the warm blue eyes of my long time crush, Miku Hatsune. Her silky teal hair flowing with the wind. Her usual long twin tails are now in two long braids hanging in front of her shoulders. Rin, Len, Luka, and Gakupo are all behind her probably trying to see if I'm alright.

"No, not yet, this is all my fault!" I yelled clutching my head but a warm petite hand wrapped around my bigger ones. I can feel that it's Miku, she's the only one other than Meiko that would care that much for me.

Miku is a sophomore at this school, a pretty popular one to say. She's in the music club since people always say she has a natural gift of vocal, which is pretty true in my words. I met her when I was a eighth grader, I was really surprised that I met her in this school. Miku is a really sweet girl, she helped me with many different situations, maybe the reason why I fell in love with her, but then again, I'm two years older than her.

Luka Megurine is the smartest in my group of friends, she acts really mature and she loves to put on fake glasses just to act smart. She have waist length rose pink hair that she would usually put it down, but sometimes she would tie it up into a ponytail. Luka is a junior just like Gakupo and the two have been dating for a year. Just like any smart student, Luka is in the science club which totally doesn't prove out anything okay?!

Gakupo Kamui, Luka's boyfriend for a year. Gakupo is very kind and thoughtful and best of all, he's really good with children. He has really long lavender hair, slight longer than Luka's which he always puts it in a ponytail. Unlike most males who joined sports club, Gakupo joins fashion club despite the fact he always wears yukatas at home. Sometimes he would bragged that his ancestor was once a samurai, which I pretty much ignored most of the times.

Rin Kagamine,the angel with a pair of devil's wings, basically a really sweet prankster unlike her childhood friend Len. Rin is a freshman, just like Len whom she met when they were in diapers. Most people find her adorable with her shoulder length daisy blonde hair and her cute white bobby pins holding her bangs up, but I always think she is missing something on her head, maybe a bow or something. But anyways, Rin loves to use her innocent looks to trick a person into doing stupid things. She is in the art club since she has a great talent in drawing and sketching, sigh, she's just really adorable.

Len Kagene, Rin's close friend which they always stay together no matter what, like they are dating or something. Just like Rin, Len is a prankster but instead of being considerate and thinking it out, Len just just whatever that comes to his mind that moment, so if you're having the choice to be pranked by who, go to Rin my dear.

"It's not your fault Kaito, I'm sure she's gonna be here soon" Miku smiled making my cheeks go hot again, her beautiful blue eyes gleam into my eyes, damn why is she so cute? Suddenly I heard a loud screech and a heavy panting in the room. Lifting my head, I gasp as I saw Meiko grasping onto the door begging for air.

"I-I'm here, am I late?!" She called sitting on the nearby chair and threw her bag toward me which I have to catch it, she's probably kill me if I let her bag drop on the 'filthy floor'. Wait a second, what is that thing on her head?

"Well, I wouldn't say you're late" Luka said walking to her gracefully with her long waist length pink hair swinging behind her as she walks. Meiko sighed in relief and slide further into the wooden chair.

"I'm pretty sure you skipped half of the class" The pink haired girl smiled weakly at Meiko who gave me a 'I give up' look. Rin by Len's side was giggling and Len was just smirking and shaking his head slightly. But for real, where did she get that hair pin, I'm pretty sure she wasn't wearing that when I was pulling her out!

"Um Meiko?" I called out getting everyone's attention as I stare at Meiko's hair pin, truly to say, it's actually pretty nice looking, but I wouldn't really want to wear one unless there is a convincing reason, like dating Miku, I'm just saying!

"What?"

"Uh, where did you get that pin?" Almost right after I said my sentence, everyone turned their heads to Meiko and started examining the spade pin on her honey brown hair. Her eyes turned wide as dishes and moved her hand to feel the hair pin.

"Oh! I totally forgot that it was even here!" She laughed and swiftly took off her hair pin before Rin came running to her looking closely at the pretty looking object. A nice red ruby spade sitting in the middle with vines and roses surrounding the spade. Whoever made this hair pin must have a master skilled hand I would say.

"Mei-chan, I don't remember you wearing pins do I? You never wear hair pins!" Rin laughed picking the hair pin up and bringing it to the lights letting the light reflect the smooth edges of the ruby spade.

Meiko got up and reached for the hairpin but of course Rin passed it on to len who started tossing it around in his hands. "Hey! Stop it, you're going to break it!" Meiko glared at Len and snatched her hairpin away clipping it onto her hair again.

"Where did you even get that hairpin from?" Gakupo asked taking a step forward Meiko and take a closer look at the hairpin. I'm even surprised that Gakupo is interested in fashion when he has a little sister at home.

"Oh, it was a gift" Meiko said laughing waving her hand all around and sit down at her arranged seat which is right next to mine. I look at the nearby clock, man, only five more minutes until the break ends, better let them go back to class soon enough.

"A gift? From whom?" Len snickered and laid his arms on her desk peering into his reflection in the red ruby.

"Just a certain someone alright?!" Meiko screeched and swat Len's face out of her hair making me snicker a few times. Miku sighed and sink into a nearby chair and stare into the base of the ruby and the silver white roses along with some red ones. The colors are pretty to deep I would say, maybe they have a meaning or something.

"Guys, I think we have to go now" Luka said calmly as she gets up from the desk and looks at the clock which all of my friends also look to. Some groaned at the loud footsteps of the seniors and some sighed probably think of the challenge of going all the way downstairs, that's what I have to go through when I was a freshman to say the truth.

"Aw man! But I don't want to go all the way back down there!" Rin groaned pulling Len up who just groaned with her in melody. What a bunch of lazy pigs, a bunch of cute lazy pigs to say. Luka pulled Gakupo out of the room followed by a skipping Miku and lastly Rin and Len who are giving me stink eyes.

Soon after my group left, a swarm of seniors came pouring into the room, all of them went to their own respective seats and of course sensei came in last.

"I see you decide to join us again, am I right Sakine-san?" Sensei asked making the whole class go with a uproar of laughter. Yup, it's gonna be a long harsh day isn't it? I look to my left to see Meiko with a huge red face, I kinda felt bad for her now, but then again, I feel bad for her everyday.

* * *

**Third POV**

In the same spooky forest we have just talked about, the gorgeous white house with one side covered in vine still sat there in the middle of the eerie path. Three hooded figures were rushing into the entrance of the white house and bowed before two larger figures, also known as the King and Queen.

"Queen, we managed to find Spade!" A blonde hair girl with neko ears chimed with her deep red eyes sparkling in the dim space. We all know who she is, 96Neko.

"And only Spade?" Queen asked sitting straight up on the sofa glaring at 96Neko. The atmosphere was thick and the two male around 96Neko stiffened along with the certain neko.

"Of course not my queen! We're planning to get Diamond today also!" A blue haired boy cut in breaking the tension. Tenchou, why does he have aqua blue hair this time you asked? Wasn't last time you saw him he had red hair? Oh, Tenchou likes to wear wigs to hide his identity, blue is the real color of his hair.

"Diamond?" King asked standing up from his seat and scroll over to the three figures. "I'm pretty sure Diamond wouldn't be as easy as Spade would it?" He smirked and grabbed 96Neko's chin forward and gazed into her eyes demanding an answer from one of the three.

"Of course not King! We have a plan!" A brunette male shouted pulling 96Neko back gently careful not to hurt the King. "We have a plan, don't we Tenchou?" The male asked with his dog shaped hair flatten down on his head shooting a look toward Tenchou. King and Queen gave Tenchou a suspicious look while Tenchou has a drop of cold sweat dripping down.

"Of course we do! Diamond loves music, we can find the person and trick them with music!" The Queen snarled and rested her head on she hand.

"That's a terrible idea! Even I can think of one better than that!"

"Actually Lola, Diamond does seem to like music. The last generations of Diamond is the representation of music" King said sitting back down in his seat and gave the Queen a warming smile making her glare at him.

"Of course I knew that! What are you waiting for? Go get Diamond!" Queen yelled setting the three back out of the white house and into the creepy hollow woods. The white vacant house turned quiet again, so peaceful but yet so eerie.

"When do you think the day would come Lola?" King asked gripping onto the soft material of the sofa and gave Queen an uncertain look of his choice.

"One day, we have been waiting long enough" She smiled setting down a shiny blue hard on the nearby round wooden table. On the card, there's picture of a blue diamond surround with black shiny musical notes. But what's scary about the diamond, there's a sharp blue rose pierced into the middle of the diamond with red liquid pouring out. What's the future of this Diamond?

* * *

**Meiko's POV**

"Are you sure it's here Meiko?" Kaito asked me lazily as I searched my way through the crowd hoping to find the pet shop. In class today Kaito kept asking me about my hairpin, if he really want one so badly he could have told me!

"Oh quit being so annoying alright! I'm finding it okay?" I called to him and see him looking at other stores nearby and smiling. I can understand, I was just as happy to find that many new stores added to this neighborhood. This street was never this crowded before, but after new stores were added, everyday is like a parade.

"Why did you even want me to come Meiko?"

"Just shut up and follow me alright?! Tenchou should be here somewhere!" I called to him and I expected some more noises coming from him, more complaining and more yelling from me, but there were no noises.

"Kaito?" I asked and I turn my head to see him giving me the shush sign on his lips.

"Did you hear that?" He asked me and pulled my arm toward the strange thing he said he heard. "It seems to be some music… a lyre I think" He said softly and pull me quicker by his strong feet. Oh yeah, Kaito is in the music club, not like Miku, she's in the vocal group while he is in the instruments club. Kaito is basically a master in every single instrument, but the best one he could master would a be lyre, an ancient instrument.

"A pet shop?" His feet finally stopped and in front of us is the same exact pet shop I have stopped by this morning. Strangely, the music happens to come from in there too, I don't remember there being a lyre in there right?

"This is the pet shop" I said opening the doors to the shop allowing warmth welcome me and Kaito into the store. There in the shop sits three people on three separate sofas and listening to a recording. A recording huh? That's probably where the music came from, but I never seemed to hear this tune anywhere before, is this music a new tune?

"I see you have brought your friend over Meiko-san" A redhead smiled at me including the three other people in the shop, one is a brunette and the other is a blonde both in their purple uniforms.

"Oh, hi Tenchou! I was wondering do you have anymore of these beautiful hairpins like the one you gave me!" I said hiding my hands behind my back. Damn it, of course he wouldn't have more, this is a pet shop Meiko! not a jewelry shop! Tenchou smiled and stood up looking at Kaito and nod his head.

"I assume it's for your friend am I right?" He asked gracefully and head toward a desk behind him and snuck a blue object into his apron pocket before turning to me and Kaito again.

"Yes! I-I mean I would pay for it of course!" I stuttered making my cheeks burn in embarrassment. I can feel Kaito face palming right now but he only shook his head with Tenchou's cute shy laughter.

"Oh you don't have to pay for this, pretend this is just a meeting gift for you sir" He said reaching into his apron pocket to take out the little blue hairclip. I gasp in it's beauty, the hairclip is perfect, perfect for kaito I would have to say. The little silver lyre maybe made out of platinum sits on top of the black hair pin with little bits of diamond in the rim of the lyre. In the middle of the stone, there is a shiny diamond made of blue topaz. Excellent, this is just made for Kaito and his love for lyres.

"W-Wow, I-I can't take this! At least give me a price?" Kaito asked pushing back the clip into Tenchou's hands but he only shake his head and clip the hair pin into Kaito's hair pinning his blue bangs away from his eyes.

"Please, take this as a gift"

* * *

**And, finish! Sorry guys for not updating for so long, the parcc is coming up soon and homework is piling up onto me! I just start World War I in social studies and Greek mythology in language arts, I'm so excited for this! So please enjoy this chapter and I'll have the reviews below!**

* * *

**theunhappytwins****: Okay, thank you for your advice, sorry for not being able to have you be really happy about my fanfiction, but I'll try to have some friend time with Kaito and Meiko! I hope you can enjoy this chapter as well!**

**CyanYuki537****: Thanks Ceci! I tried my best in describing the clips, but I have a really hard time with it!Yeah I didn't really notice how scary Queen is, but Lola isn't really that mean in real life is she? Meh, but thanks for the support!**

**WonderRin****: Thanks Lexi, I tried my best with the descriptions! One day I'll be able to write great stories like you too, wheee! I'll try my best to update, thanks for reading this fanfiction!**

**A Crumpled Paper Plane****: Haha, I can't wait to write about the character's troubles too, and I tried to fit every character in this chapter, now you guys can know what they are like! I'll try my best not to update once every six months, but homework is so mean! Thanks for the support!**

**SinfulSagamine****: Lol, utaites foreva! Of course next to vocaloids in my list!**


End file.
